Dragon Chronicles: Dawn of the Dragon Races
by Optimus524
Summary: Ever wondered how Dragon Racing came to be. Well, you're about to find out, join Hiccup and his friends as they create a whole new sport.
1. The Insane Sheep

**I'd like you to note that until the next Dreamworks Dragons series is up, I'll be going my next Hiccup Haddock series.**

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Chronicles: Dawn of the Dragon Races<em>

_By Ragnar the All-knowing_

Now you my dear reader are probably wondering how the Dragon Racers games began. Well before you learn how it started you need to know how it was finished. My story begins about one year after we defeated Dagur and allied ourselves with the Outcasts.

Now Hiccup was helping Snotlout test a new device he designed, after not thanking me and Hiccup for building it in the first place. Anyway we all head face paint on and began to test Snotlout's new device.

The device in question was a new catapult that was designed to fire a sheep. He wanted to use it on the upcoming Dragon Race they were practising.

"Pull!" Hiccup yelled.

Next moment a sheep, wearing a Viking helmet, was launched into the air and Hiccup and Snotlout flew up towards it on their dragons which were also wearing face paint. Hiccup, however was the one to caught it.

"Whoo-hoo! Nice! That's how we do it, bud!" said Hiccup. Then another sheep flew past them. "Whoa!"

Snotlout managed to catch this one, showing off some moves at the same time. "Snotlout wins!" he said smugly.

Hiccup shook his head and he and Toothless landed in the arena. The other Dragon Riders were there also wearing face paint. Both Astrid and Ragnar smiled as Hiccup landed on the arena's floor and dropped the sheep in the basket.

"One out of two ain't bad, and for what it's worth, I always knew red was your colour," said Astrid gesturing to the red face paint.

"Aww, Astrid, thank you," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"I was talking to Toothless," said Astrid, though it was hard tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"Either way, you and Toothless didn't do too badly," said Ragnar.

"Hey, what do you guys think of my face paint?" Tuffnut asked and turned around to face them.

The sight was enough to make them jump. Tuffnut had decided to painted his face to resemble a yellow skull.

"What, too subtle?" He asked clueless as ever.

"Yeah, just a bit," said Fishlegs holding his hand to show his thumb and forefinger almost touching.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't paint my face to look like a target," said Tuffnut gesturing to Fishlegs' face paint. "A not-subtle target."

"I'll have you know that this is the official Ingerman family crest," said Fishlegs' proudly.

"Wow, two circles and a line," said Tuffnut mockingly. "How _creative_."

The twins then laughed, but before Fishlegs' could respond, Snotlout and Hookfang landed proudly into the arena.

"Snotlout! Ah ha ha!" Snotlout cheered as he hopped of Hookfang. He then slammed the sheep in the basket and turned to face the Dragon Riders with pride. "I told you my sheep launcher would work."

"Yeah, it only took thirty-two tries to get it right," Astrid reminded.

It was true, Snotlout had been working on the Sheep Launcher over the past week. His first attempt ended with the trigger going of as soon as he armed it and for the sheep to land on his head.

The next few tries didn't end well either. While he was able to fix the trigger and placed rocks underneath it to adjust its aim the sheep ended up landing all over the island. It ended up crashing head first into houses, the doors of the Great Hall and crashing in carts full of apples.

It even ended up in the hands of a Viking, who was giving his girlfriend a bunch of flowers. His girlfriend wasn't too happy to find instead of flowers in his hand, he held a sheep with a Viking helmet on its head.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar, who were watching the poor sheep crashing all over the island admitted that it was a maniac, invincible and insane.

"Well, you know what they say," said Tuffnut, as he and his sister reloaded the Sheep Launcher. "You can't make an omelette without breaking a few legs."

"Uh, that's actually not the saying," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, it eggs no legs," said Ragnar.

"It is? Then we need to send out some apologies," said Ruffnut running off.

"Yeah, we better start with Mum," said Tuffnut following her.

"Huh, at least that explains how come I've been mending broken legs over the past few years," said Ragnar.

"Clearly my sheep launcher is ready for today's Dragon Race," said Snotlout.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who says you get to decide?" Astrid asked.

"I do. Snotlout invented this sport," said Snotlout buffing his chest out proudly.

"What?! You invented _Dragon Racing_?" said Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that impossible," said Ragnar.

"Hey! Dragon Racing, my idea," said Snotlout glaring at them.

"I think one of those flying sheep hit you in the head," Astrid scoffed.

"I believe that was attempt number one," said Ragnar thoughtfully.

"While that may be true, it doesn't change the fact that I came up with Dragon Racing," said Snotlout.

"That's really not how I remember it," said Hiccup.

"Nor me," Ragnar added.

"Oh, so now you two are all about remembering things!" said Snotlout glaring at them. He tried to look tall, but failed because they both were a head taller than him.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar looked at each other uneasily and then stared at Astrid.

"I don't even know how to answer that," said Hiccup.

"Neither do I," Ragnar added.

"I do. Let's think back, shall we?" said Astrid. "It was a few days before the big annual Regatta—"

"I know that," said Snotlout.

"Just listen!" said Astrid giving him a murderous look.

"Okay. Okay. Ugh, someone didn't get her beauty sleep," Snotlout whispered to Hiccup. However, Astrid must have heard, because one of Stormfly's tail spikes nearly hit him. "I'm all ears."

"As I was saying, we were getting ready for the big _Regatta_," Astrid continued.

* * *

><p>The Regatta was an annual boat race that happened every year on Berk. It was mainly something for us Viking to do so that we could start beating each other to a pulp.<p>

Anyway it was a normal day on Berk and everyone was putting up banners and stalls for the Regatta. However, that was before the entire village had to deal with a stamped of escaped sheep from Silent Sven's farm.

Hiccup and Toothless had exited their house to see what all the yelling was about. Then they saw the entire village had been invaded by sheep.

"Ah, yes. Just another day in Berk," said Hiccup sarcastically.

He then saw Ragnar and Gobber in the plaza trying to corner a sheep.

"Uh, Rag, Gobber. So, what is going on here?" Hiccup asked.

"Just a little bit of rogue wool. Nothing old Gobber and his son can't handle," said Gobber.

"Speak for yourself," said Ragnar. "We've been trying to catch them for the last five minutes."

"Where did all these sheep come from?" Hiccup asked gesturing to the sheep that covered every corn of the village.

"That would be _Not-So-Silent Sven_," Gobber explained. "Apparently the herd took a vote and they aren't too thrilled with the sound of his new voice."

"AAAHHH! You ungrateful sack of fur! Come back!" Silent Sven yelled. His voices sounded like Meatlug with a sore throat and a cold at the same time. They all had to cover their ears, because he sound so terrible.

"If I was one of his sheep, I'd run away too," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, I get that," said Hiccup.

"Eh, okay little lady, I may be big, but I'm fast on my feet!" said Gobber approaching the sheep he and Ragnar had corned.

However, the sheep ran in-between his legs. Gobber quickly ran after it. That wasn't a wise move, because the sheep ran under a nearby house and Gobber's head went straight through the wall.

As he struggled to get out, Stoick arrived with one sheep in each hand. He sighed when he saw Gobber's behind sticking out of a house.

"Uh, Dad? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the big boat race?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, isn't it starting in a few days?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes, the _Regatta_, and this is the last thing I need," said Stoick gesturing to the sheep. "Why don't you two gather up the Dragon Riders and get these sheep back in their pens now!"

Then they heard Sven's ear splitting scream, making them cover their ears again.

"If I have to hear that sound one more time, I'm going to put Gobber's hook through my own head!" Stoick groaned.

Gobber finally managed to free himself and walked over to Stoick and said, "Done it! Wouldn't advise it."

"We'll get this under control, Dad," said Hiccup. "Nothing to worry about."

"Famous last words," said Ragnar forcing that trouble was heading their way.

* * *

><p>Moments last, Hiccup and Ragnar had gathered the other Dragon Riders and were flying over the village.<p>

"All right gang, you know the drill!" said Hiccup.

They then split-up and flew in different directions.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were chasing a sheep in the forest and were gaining on it.

"Come on, girl. You got it!" said Fishlegs excitedly. Then suddenly several spikes shot out from nowhere and pinned the sheep to a tree. Fishlegs turned and saw Astrid and Stormfly approaching the now pinned sheep. "Hey! That little guy was mine!"

"And now he's _mine_," said Astrid unpinning the sheep and flew off with it.

Meatlug began to grumble and Fishlegs patted her on the head. "I know, girl. She's always so competitive," he said.

The twins found a couple of sheep that had fallen into a tunnel which was made during the Whispering Death afar.

"Two woolies in the tunnel," said Tuffnut. "Let's gas 'em and blast 'em!"

"Let's slap 'em and pass 'em!" said Ruffnut.

"And never even ask 'em! All three of those things rhymed!"

Ruffnut then got Barf to let out some gas in the tunnel and Tuffnut and Belch sparked it. The explosion sent the two sheep flying out of the tunnel, but for the twin could do anything Snotlout and Hookfang came out of nowhere and grabbed them.

"Ha-ha! Sheep in a barrel, baby!" Snotlout yelled flying away with them.

"Hey!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Come on!" Ruffnut complained.

Ragnar and Skull were flying over the village and saw a three sheep eating away at a toppled cart full of apples.

"Those sheep are going to eat us out of house and home more than you dragons, boy," said Ragnar. "Let's get them."

They then flew down towards the sheep, Skull then grabbed two in his talons and took off.

"Whoa, boy," said Ragnar pulling Skull back. "You miss one."

Skull then used his tail to flip the last sheep on to his head, so that it sat in between his horns.

Hiccup and Toothless saw a couple sheep running in the forest and began to descend. Toothless grabbed the two of them in his claws.

"Great job, bud. I see one more," said Hiccup seeing a third sheep grazing not too far away. "Okay, barrel roll."

Toothless did what he was told and performed a barrel roll. However, they were flying a bit too close to the sheep.

"Toothless, not so—" Hiccup never finished that sentence, because his head rammed into the sheep's _'you-know-what'_ right in the poor Hiccup face. Hiccup managed to pull the sheep from his face and shuddered. "Ah, I did not need to see _that_."

* * *

><p>Soon, Astrid and Snotlout landed at Silent Sven's farm with there sheep.<p>

"Heh. How many did you get?" Snotlout asked.

"Three," said Astrid as Stormfly opened her wing and revealed the three sheep they caught.

Snotlout looked at the two sheep he caught and then at a third that was wondering its way towards them. He then kicked the sheep to his two.

"Huh, me too," said Snotlout.

Before Astrid could protest Hiccup and Ragnar landed with their three sheep. Then they saw the twins running for their lives as three sheep chased after them.

"Aah!" Tuffnut screaming.

The twins quickly opened the pen and lead the sheep into it and jumped over a fence. For some unknown reason the twins were producing a smell that was worse than Snotlout's room decorated with dragon dung.

"Ugh. What is that disgusting smell?" said Astrid holding her nose.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said an exhausted Tuffnut.

"Yeah, they like it," Ruffnut agreed gesturing to the sheep. "That's all that matters."

Then a sheep bit on Tuffnut's pants. "Hey, sheep, no means no!" said Tuffnut pulling himself away from the sheep.

"So, we all got three," said Astrid.

"Hah, not all of us," said Snotlout pointing in the sky. They looked up and saw Fishlegs and Meatlug flying towards with no sheep at all. "Get a load of Fishlug. Big fat yak egg."

"Oh, yeah?" said Fislhegs and looked down at Meatlug. "Show 'em girl."

Meatlug opened her mouth and two sheep walked out of it. Fishlegs gave a loud cough and Meatlug _reluctantly_ spat out another sheep.

"Well, I guess it's a tie," said Astrid.

"What's a tie?" Hiccup asked.

"The sheep-catching competition," said Snotlout

"Oh for—does it always have to be a competition?" Hiccup groaned.

"Yes!" said the other Dragon Riders making Hiccup groan.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is my prized black sheep?" Silent Sven cried out. "He's still out there. I hope he didn't fall down the well again."

"We'll check the well first, Sven," Hiccup assured him.

"You know what this means?" said Snotlout

"Tie-breaker," said Astrid excitedly.

"NOT A COMPETITION!" Hiccup yelled.

When he turned around he saw Astrid, Snotlout and the twins flying off.

"This is awesome!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I will crush you all!" Snotlout yelled.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup, who looked as if he was fighting the urge not to slam his head against the fence.

"You're wasting your breath," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then slammed his fists on the fence in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Momentes later, in the village, the twins were looking around for the black sheep. Then Tuffnut saw something black running past them.<p>

"Dark wool, dead ahead," said Tuffnut. They then ran after it as it ran between two houses. "Get it, get it, get it!"

When they got there it turned out it was a baby yak which then slammed into Tuffnut and ran off.

"Stupid baby yak!" Tuffnut muttered as he rubbed his head.

Hiccup, however, was able to find the black sheep, which was grazing quietly.

"Come on, bud, come on, bud. You got 'em," said Hiccup as they flew towards him.

Then they saw Snotlout coming towards them in the opposite direction.

"Don't let him get ahead," Snotlout yelled.

They both charged towards the sheep and it was anyone's guess who could get their first, but then Gobber came out of nowhere straight in their path and waved at Hiccup.

"Gobber, look out!" Hiccup yelled.

It was too late, Hiccup and Toothless slammed into Gobber and now Gobber was hanging onto Toothless' head. "Should have seen that one coming."

They turned their heads and screamed as they crashed to ground. Knocking a banner down at the same time, which demolished a Vikings stall as it fell. The owner of the stall wasn't too happy about that.

Hiccup looked up to see Snotlout grabbing the black sheep and flying away with it. "Aw, Hiccup, I'll see you later. Ha, ha, ha," said Snotlout in baby like voice.

"Thank you so much, Gobber," said Hiccup sarcastically as he helped Gobber up. "What was so important?"

"Now let me think," said Gobber trying to remember.

"Hiccup, get over here!" yelled Stoick from the steps that lead to the Great Hall.

"Ah, that's it," said Gobber. "Chief wants to see you, says it's important."

"Great," said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," said Gobber walking away.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Stoick was taking Hiccup to the harbour where a ship was anchored.<p>

"Hiccup, I'm leaving town for a couple days on official business," said Stoick. He then pulled Hiccup towards him and whispered, "I've managed to locate wood on Loki Island, that's lighter and stronger than anything we've ever seen. We're building our ship out of it," he said the last part as if he was a kid on Snoggletog day. He then composed himself and continued. "I'm leaving you in charge. You'll be acting chief while I'm gone. You're sole focus is…"

"Oh, let me guess, the Regatta," Hiccup deadpanned and walked off.

"Well, don't look so excited," said Stoick taken aback.

"Oh, I'm excited," said Hiccup sarcastically. "Oh, you know I love setting up stands and putting up banners, and getting everyone fired up to watch boats sail _slooooowly_ across the harbour."

"Hiccup, we Vikings have always had something to fight about," said Stoick. "Be it dragons, or Dagur, or Alvin. If we're not fighting something, we're fighting each other."

As if to prove his point to Viking appeared slapping each other with fish.

"I rest my case," said Stoick. He then saw Hiccup's disappointed face. "Look, the Regatta's a good way to blow off steam."

"That's sort of old," said Hiccup. "Couldn't we come up with something a bit more current."

"Yeah," said a voice. They looked around and saw Ragnar walking towards them, "I mean after riding around on dragons a boat race is sorta… old helmet."

"No, it's a tradition, and it's worked for many, many a year thank you very much," said Stoick firmly.

"All right Dad, we got it," said Hiccup as Toothless walked over. "The three of us do. Right, bud?"

"Ha, ha, ha, that's my boy," said Stoick climbing onto the ship.

Hiccup and Ragnar waved as Stoick's ship sailed away. They didn't noticed that Fishlegs was practically breathing down their necks.

"Wow," said Fishlegs.

This almost made Hiccup and Ragnar to jump out of their skins.

"Aah! Fishlegs please, do you know how creepy that is?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, you nearly gave me a heart attack," said Ragnar placing a hand over his heart and breathing deeply.

"Sorry, guys, I just couldn't help overhearing," said Fishlegs "You're in charge of the regatta? Do you know what an honour that is? It's, it's, how do I find the words."

"A boat race?" Hiccup suggested.

Fishlegs looked hurt. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, that's like saying a Gronckle is just a dragon," he said as Meatlug walked past.

" Aw, hey, Meatlug," said Hiccup. Then he saw Fishlegs guiding Meatlug under tarpaulin. "Wait, what does you guys have going on over there?"

"Whoa, not so fast," said Fishlegs stopping Hiccup and Ragnar from getting any closer. "Top secret stuff under there. Meatlug and I have been working day and night to carry on the Ingerman family tradition. It's our first regatta. I'm finally old enough, isn't that exciting? Oh, girl just hold me."

"Oh, I can hardly contain myself," said Hiccup rolling his eyes as Fishlegs hugged Meatlug excitedly.

"You and be both pal, you and me both," said Ragnar placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.


	2. The Dragon Race

Later that evening, Astrid, Snotlout and the twins were at the arena looking at a board with white chock over it. They were going over Tuffnut's rules for their new sport Dragon Racing.

"So here is how it works: The sheep are hidden everywhere. Which means you can't see them," Tuffnut explained.

"Hence, the hidden part?" said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, somebody has been paying attention," said Tuffnut. "All right…wait where was I?"

"The sheep," said Ruffnut.

"Of course I was Ruffnut, "said Tuffnut and looked back at the other. "The sheep are hidden but we are not."

"Not what?" Snotlout asked

"Not _hidden_, uh, someone has not been paying attention," said Tuffnut rolling his eyes. "Anyway, grab as many sheep as you can. If two Riders get to one sheep at the same time, you can tear it in half. Half a sheep equals half a point."

Hiccup and Ragnar then entered in the arena. They had overheard there conversion about their new sport and they knew Stoick wouldn't be too happy if they didn't ask permission.

"Ah, gang I hate to be that guy, but uh, no, there isn't going to be any sheep-tearing in the near future," said Hiccup.

"Why not?" Snotlout asked.

"Because there isn't going to be any dragon sheep racing," Hiccup explained.

"Hey, who made you Chief?" Snotlout demanded.

"Stoick," said Astrid.

"So, who made Stoick Chief?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar gave him annoyed looks.

"That would be his dad," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

"Just wondering," said Snotlout.

"Look guys, I've been given strict instructions to prepare for the Regatta," said Hiccup.

"By Stoick," Ragnar added.

Astrid, Snotlout and the twins groaned in annoyance.

"Astrid, will you please back me up on this?" Hiccup begged.

Astrid sighed. "Okay guys, you heard the acting chief, no dragon racing."

"Thank you," said Hiccup gratefully.

"I wonder how long their going to keep that promise," Ragnar said to himself.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Hiccup woke up to the sounds of people cheering. He and Toothless rushed outside and saw Astrid, Snotlout and the twins flying around on their dragons racing on another and the entire village was cheering.<p>

"Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout yelled as he flew past.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," Hiccup sighed.

"Got to admit," said Ragnar as he walked up to him, "I'd thought they'd disobey your orders soon."

They watched as the four Dragon Riders began to chance after a sheep in the plaza.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut yelled.

However, before he could grab it Astrid snatched. "Thank you very much!" she said flying off with it.

"Hey, half that sheep is mine!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Yeah, and half of that half is mine!" Ruffnut added.

"Sorry!" said Astrid as she flew off.

" Oh, really, Astrid?" Hiccup yelled. "Where's the love for the acting chief?!"

Ragnar chuckled to himself as the two of them mounted on their dragons and flew after them. As they flew Hiccup noticed the whole village was outside watching the race and they seemed to be enjoying it.

"This is better than the Regatta," said a cheering Viking.

"I can see where this is going," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't answer, he knew Ragnar was right and as acting chief it'll be up to him to keep them happy.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, minus Fishlegs, were sitting behind a table while the villagers kept on yelling for more Dragon Racing.<p>

"Come on, everyone, just take a seat!" Hiccup yelled to no avail. Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Can you help me bud?"

Toothless fired a plasma blast over the villagers' heads. That got them to quiet down.

"Okay, I know you had a lot of fun today with the Dragon Academy doing exactly what they promised they would not do," said Hiccup glaring at the other Dragon Riders.

"Yeah, I've me out if this," said Ragnar taking another sip of yak milk.

"I didn't make any promises. Did you?" said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"Not a one," said Ruffnut.

"All right, I know you all want to blow off steam, but hey what could be better than a spirited Regatta. Ha, ha, ha," said Hiccup as _joyous_ as he could.

He looked as the villages, who just remained silent. It was so silent you could hear a cricket in the background.

"I tell you what's better, anything not named Regatta," said Tuffnut. "And how about a _Dragon Race_."

"Dragon Race!" Ruffunt and Tuffnut chanted.

Soon the crowd joined them yelling, "Dragon Race! Dragon Race! Dragon Race!"

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked mockingly. He then brought Hookfang's head towards him. "You afraid you and Toothless are no match for five thousand pounds of muscle?"

"Wow, sounds like Snotlout's calling someone out," said Astrid.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Astrid," Hiccup reminded her.

"All I'm saying is, Stoick isn't going to be back for a few days and isn't this a great way to blow off steam, too?" said Astrid innocently.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar, who shrugged. "You know, they're not going to stop. And a chief is supposed to keep his villagers happy."

Hiccup sighed knowing Ragnar was right.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders, minus Fishlegs, were standing at a board with a map of the village.<p>

"The sheep start at Silent Sven's farm. The racers will be at the Academy. On the start, the sheep are released. Once caught, we drop them into baskets," Hiccup explained and looked at the other Riders. "Any other suggestions?"

"Teams," Snotlou suggested.

"What do you mean teams?" Hiccup asked.

"We should have teams."

"Really? And how do you propose we pick these teams?" Hiccup asked.

"We already did," said Snotlout. "Me and the Twins against you, Astrid, Ragnar and Fishface."

"We even have a team name," said Tuffnut.

"Snotnuts," said Ruffnut.

"Wow, how did I not think of that first?" said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"I think that's pretty obvious, we're sort of the more creative element of the group," said Tuffnut not getting Astrid's sarcasm.

"Really," said Ragnar in the same tone Astrid used.

"This is going to be too easy," said Astrid.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were at the harbour asking Fishlegs to join them. He was still working on whatever he had under the tarpaulin.<p>

"Sorry, Hiccup, can't do it. Can't afford to take one moment away from my preparation," said Fishlegs. He then turned and faced him disappointedly. "And frankly I am surprised you would shirk your responsibilities as acting chief and give over to the wims of the masses."

"What?!" Hiccup yelled. "I'm not giving over to anything!"

"Actually, you kinda are," Ragnar pointed out.

"You're not helping," said Hiccup glaring at Ragnar.

"Come on, Fishlegs. Wouldn't you love to take out Snotlout and the twins?" Astrid asked. "Or should I say Snotnuts?"

"'Snotnuts'? How long did it take them to come up with that?" said Fishlegs as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"About five seconds," said Ragnar.

"Well, as tempting as it is, Meatlug and I have one thing on our minds and one thing only, we are going sailing," said Fishlegs as he and Meatlug went under the tarpaulin. "Now if you excuse me, my first mate and I have some last minute preparations to do."

He then pulled the tarpaulin over them, hiding them from view.

The three young Dragon Riders looked at each other confused.

"I don't know," Astrid shrugged.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Dragon Riders, minus Fishlegs, were in the arena on their dragons. The entire village had shown up to watch the race and Gothi in the middle of the arena with a small purple flag in her hand.<p>

"All right gang, when Gothi drops that flag, we race," Hiccup explained.

"Hey losers?" said Snotlout.

"What?" The twins asked.

Snotlout stared at them in disbelief. "Oh, sorry. Were you talking to us?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, I was talking to the other team," said Snotlout shaking his head in annoyance "You guys aren't the losers. You're part of me. I'm a winner."

"Oh," said the twins.

"Makes sense," Ruffnut nodded.

"If you guys race as well as you trash talk, you're in big trouble," Astrid smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, welcome to Loserville and I'm the mayor. I'm going to give you the key to being a loser," said Tuffnut and his sister laughed. He then realised his mistake. "Wait, nah that doesn't work."

"We don't even need to trash talk," said Ragnar. "You're going the job for us."

They then all looked at Gothi, who raised the flag. Their dragons then took ready positions. Gothi then waved it and they all took off into the sky.

They then heard a horn that signalled Silent Sven to realise his sheep.

The Dragon Riders then split-up all going in different directions. Hiccup and Toothless were out at sea, but the twins and Barf and Belch were following them.

"Come on, Toothless," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then noticed three sheep on Thor's Beach.

"All right buddy, here we go," he said.

"Yes, white woollies," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup and Toothless were able to grab one, but the twin grabbed the other two and they all flew back towards the arena.

"Zippleback, baby!" Tuffnut yelled.

Astrid, Ragnar and Snotlout were flying over the forest trying to spot the sheep through the trees. Then Snotlout saw two sheep running into the clearing.

Astrid and Ragnar turned and saw what was Snotlout was doing.

"Let's go, girl," said Astird.

"Let's get them boy," said Ragnar.

Soon all three of them were flying straight towards the sheep. Neither one looked as if they were going to move.

"I'm not turning. I'm not turning!" Snotlout yelled.

"Well neither am I!" Astrid yelled back.

"Same goes for me!" Ragnar yelled.

They got closer and closer towards the sheep, still not giving an inch. Suddenly when they were a couple of feet away from the sheep, Snotlout chickened out and pulled up. This allowed Astrid and Ragnar to grab the sheep.

"Knew it," said Astrid.

"Yeah, he is very predictable," Ragnar agreed.

Then the two of them flew back to the arena to drop their sheep off.

Meanwhile, the twins were flying upwards towards a cliff where a sheep stood grazing. Tuffnut was hanging upside down, warping his legs around Belch's neck, in order to grab it.

"Here little sheepy sheepy, don't worry it's just your old buddy Tuffnut," said Tuffnut.

However, before he could grab it, the sheep took a step back and began to slide down the cliff. So, Tuffnut ended up getting his face slammed against a tree branch, which was attached to a tree, which was stood on the said cliff.

Hiccup, however, was flying past and was able to grab the sheep before it slid off the cliff.

"Gotcha," said Hiccup and looked up at Tuffnut, who was spitting out some leaves. "Thanks, Tuff!"

Back at the arena, Bucket and Mulch were counting the number of sheep that the two teams had caught as the crowd cheered.

"And the teams are all tied up!" Mulch announced to the crowd.

"BLACK SHEEP! TIE-BREAKER!" yelled the Dragon Riders, before they flew off to hunt down the black sheep.

The black sheep was running for his life in the forest as the Dragon Riders chased after him.

"There's the Black Sheep! Get it! Get it!" Tuffnut yelled.

The twins managed to chase the sheep through some thick trees that were too thick for Hiccup and Ragnar to get through.

"Whoa!" said Hiccup.

"We'll have to find another way," said Ragnar.

Both he and Hiccup then flew upwards to find another way around.

The twins and Barf and Belch had no problem to get through the trees, due to Barf and Belch's serpent like body.

They chased after the black sheep through the forest. They didn't notice that the black sheep was racing towards a tree which stood in their path.

"Dark wool, dead ahead. I love dark wool," said Tuffnut.

Then Barf and Belch's necks got caught in-between the tree and the twins were thrown off their saddles.

Up in the sky, Astrid and Snotlout were flying over the forest and saw the black sheep running into a clearing. Without a second thought they both flew down towards the black sheep below them.

"Not backing off this time!" Snotlout yelled.

"That's what you always say, right before you back off!" said Astrid confidently.

They then speed towards the black sheep, which was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. However, when he saw the dragons charging towards him, he fainted on the spot.

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled pulling Stormfly back.

"Oh no!" said Snotlout failing to stop in time.

The result was that both Astrid and Snotlout collide and where thrown off their dragons. Hiccup and Ragnar soon arrived, they had seen the collision.

"Astrid, are you all right?" Hiccup asked.

Both of them seemed fine, but when Astrid tried to move her arm a sudden jolt of pain coursed through it.

"My arm!" Astrid yelled gritting her teeth in pain.

Ragnar soon landed and rushed up to Astrid and examined her arm. "It's not too bad," he said. "But you'll have to have it in a sling for a couple of weeks."

Astrid looked horrified and glared at Snotlout. "I can't believe you!" she yelled.

"Sorry," said Snotlout climbing onto Hookfang. "I'll go get Gothi…" he then took off, bit flew down to grab the black sheep. "…right after I drop this off. Yeah, ha ha ha, Snotlout!"

He then slammed into a tree branched and fell off Hookfang. Then the black sheep landed hard on his chest and ran off.

"Bull's-eye," he wheezed.


	3. The Super-Secret Plan

**I'll be starting by next Hiccup Haddock story soon, but I'll probably take a short break during Christmas. But the good news is that I'm on holiday and I won't be returning to University until February.**

* * *

><p>An hour later, they were all in the Great Hall. The villagers were demanding another Dragon Race, because the last one was undecided. However, with Astrid's arm now in a sling the teams were unbalanced and Hiccup was reluctant to hold another one in fear of his father's wrath.<p>

Dragon Race! Dragon Race!" The villages yelled.

"No, no, no guys the deal was one dragon race, and then back to the Regatta," said Hiccup firmly.

The villages then groaned in disappointment.

Snotlout then stepped forward. "Okay, everyone, okay, okay. Hiccup is right," he said.

"What?" said Hiccup looking at him stunned.

"Let's all start getting ready for the awesome boat race. I mean, it's not like he could beat team Snotnuts anyway."

If there was one person who could push Hiccup's buttons it was Snotlout and Hiccup was having a hard to control himself.

"Come on, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"Astrid, there's no way you can race like that," said Hiccup gesturing to her sling.

"He's right Astrid," said Ragnar. "No Dragon Racing for you for two weeks. Healer's orders."

"Sorry folks, we can't have a rematch anyway. Their short one teammate," said Snotlout.

"Oh, yeah. Says who?" said Hiccup.

Astrid and Ragnar stared at him bewildered. Then Astrid broke the silence. "You're not seriously thinking about…"

* * *

><p>Moments later, Hiccup and Toothless were at the harbour, trying once again to get Fishlegs' to join them.<p>

"Hiccup we've been over this," said Fishlegs firmly. "My allegiance is here. I'm a sailor through and through, there's nothing that can stop me from bringing home Regatta gold."

He then pulled the tarpaulin, revealing his boat. Its sail had picture of Fishlegs hugging Meatlug painted on it, two extra sail like wings on its bow, a figurehead of Meatlug's head and sitting on front of the mast was Meatlug with a tin hat on her head.

Toothless seemed to think it was funny, because he was giving a dragon's version of a chuckle.

"Meatlug and I are going to make sailing history," said Fishlegs. He then tossed the mooring line away and set sail. They only got a yard when Meatlug began to act funny. "Oh no, are you sea sick?"

It would seem as if Meatlug was sea sick, because she barfed out some lava. In seconds their boat began to sink.

A second later, Fishlegs and Meatlug flew off the sinking boat and looked towards Hiccup and Toothless. "What time is that Dragon Race again?" he asked embarrassingly.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they landed in the arena where Ragnar and team Snotnuts were waiting to start another Dragon Race. The crowd was already there, cheering like there was on tomorrow.<p>

"Glad you made it," said Ragnar happily.

"His new teammate is Fishlegs?" Snotlout laughed.

"You're so slow, that we won't even have to use your super-secret plan," said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"Exactly," agreed Ruffnut.

"What was the plan again?" Tuffnut asked.

Mulch then walked up Gothi, who was holding the purple flag in her hand, and said, "Racers, ready and…"

"HICCUP!" A loud booming voice yelled.

Everyone gasped, because walking into the arena was Stoick the Vast and he looked extremely angry.

"Uh-oh," said Hiccup.

"We're so dead," said Ragnar.

"Dad, well welcome back early," said Hiccup nervously, as he climbed off Toothless and approached his father. "I can explain."

"I hope so, because these don't look like Regatta decorations to me," said Stoick gesturing to the Dragon Race banners that were up.

"So, Dad, you know being active chief means that sometimes I have to make hard choices for the good of the people," said Hiccup trying to prevent his knees from shaking.

"Uh huh," said Stoick sounding unconvinced.

"So I had to make one of said really hard choices and I chose to…" said Hiccup and then closed his eyes and said quickly, "replace the Regatta with Dragon Racing."

"Oh, really. And you did this by yourself?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup then looked at the other Dragon Riders, who were either whistling innocently or twiddling their thumps nervously.

He then turned to his father and took a deep breath. "Huh, yep. Yep, just me."

"Totally contradicting my orders?" said Stoick glaring down at his son.

"Yep, yep, again that would be yes, again."

"Well, well, well I suppose there is only one thing left for me to do."

"Oh, Thor," said Hiccup preparing for the worst.

So, he was very surprised to find his father placing a hand on his shoulder and shouted, "Run the Dragon Race!"

"Wait, what?" said Hiccup stunned.

"You heard me but if we're gonna do it where gonna do it right," said Stoick pushing Hiccup back to the other racers. "Now get everyone together. I have some ideas."

* * *

><p>Moments later, all the races were putting face paint on. Hiccup's team with red paint and Snotlout's with green. All of them were painting their own styles or in Tuffnut's case splatting it all over his face.<p>

"Face paint! Nice touch, Dad," said Hiccup.

"Well, it does give a warrior feel doesn't it?" said Stoick.

He then walked up to Gothi and turned to face the crowd. "Welcome to the first annual Berk Dragon Race!" Stoick yelled.

Stoick then opened the chest that stood next to him and several Terrible Terrors flew out. "We have two teams. The green team, Team Snotnuts, and the red team, Team… Haglegs?"

"Mm-hm, I thought of that," said Fishlegs proudly.

Stoick chuckled. "Yes, Fishlegs, that's quite apparent," he said. He then turned to face the crowd. "All right, each sheep is worth one point except the Black Sheep, which is worth ten. I've appointed a referee to make sure there's no funny business." He added, gesturing to Astrid, who on top of Stormfly, and glaring at the twins.

"Why does he always look directly at us when he says that?" Tuffnut asked.

"The winner of today's race will have their portrait hung in the great hall and a feast thrown in their honour," Stoick continued.

"Might as well call it the Feast of Snot," said Snotlout. He then became confused with what he just said. "Snotfeast, a Feast of Snot."

"Are we ready?" Stoick asked.

Gothi then raised her flag and the racers took their ready positions. A horn in the distance could be heard and Gothi dropped the flag signalling the start of the race. The two teams then rushed skywards and went their separate ways.

Fishlegs in no time at all spotted a sheep below him and flew down towards it. "Keep going, girl," he said, but then Snotlout and Hookfang came out of nowhere and grabbed it. "Hey!"

"Nice try, Fishy, this wool is mine. Snotlout!" Snotlout yelled flying back to the arena.

Elsewhere, Hiccup and the twins had entered a tunnel. With Toothless able to navigate through it, he was able to get ahead of the twins.

"Hey, out of the way! Move!" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup ignored them and soon Toothless grabbed one of the three sheep that were hidden in the dark.

When they finally exited the tunnel they saw that the twins had grabbed the other two sheep in there.

"In your face, Hiccup, two sheep," said Tuffnut gesturing to the sheep he and his sister caught. "I mean not in your face but you know that we got them. That's in your face."

"Uh, you were saying?" a voice behind them said.

They turned and saw Fishlegs and Meatlug hovering behind them. Meatlug then opened her mouth and relived two sheep inside it.

Ragnar and Skull were flying behind Snotlout, who was chasing two sheep in the village.

Ragnar looked down at Skull. "You know what to do, boy," he said.

Skull then gave a roar so loud that it coursed Hookfang to crash into some crates. This gave them a chance to grab the two sheep, so Skull flew down and grabbed them and flew off.

"You snooze you lose, Snoty!" Ragnar yelled.

Soon Hiccup was returning to the arena with a another sheep and dropped it in his team's basket.

"Another score!" Astrid announced.

"Beats the heck out of the old boat race, doesn't it, Chief?" said Gobber. He then saw Stoick's face and quickly added, "Boat race was good, too."

Out at sea, Hiccup and Toothless had spotted a sheep on a piece of drift wood, how it got their Hiccup would never know. What he did know was that Snotlout and Hookfang were heading towards it.

"One mutton to go with a side order of victory!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup quickly pulled down on his stirrup realising Toothless tail fin. With that burst of speed they zoomed over the water towards the sheep. They went straight under Hookfang, who was moments away from grabbing the sheep, and Hiccup grabbed the sheep.

"Sorry, Snotlout! Your kitchen is closed!" Hiccup yelled and they flew skywards.

Meanwhile, the twins were sneaking towards another farm, full of sheep.

"You know, these aren't Sven's sheep," said Ruffnut as they crept towards the farm.

"No one will know the difference," said Tuffnut as approached a sheep.

Then suddenly several spikes came out of nowhere, blocking their path. They looked up and saw Astrid and Stormfly hovering above them.

"That's because you won't be using them," said Astrid glaring at them.

"Hey, Come on. If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying, right?" said Tuffnut.

Astrid responded by getting Stormfly to fire more spikes at them. Getting her message clear, the twins ran away from the farm.

Team Haglegs were flying towards a snowy mountain peak, where a sheep stood stranded.

"That's it girl," said Fishlegs and he and Meatlug rushed towards the sheep.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't!" Ragnar cried.

Too late, the sheep had slid off the snowy mountain peak and was sliding down the mountain. Fishlegs chased after it, but it slid off a snowbank and into a nearby crevice.

Fishlegs gasped, but then the sheep's head poked out of the crevice. Seconds later, Hiccup and Toothless flew out of it, with the sheep on Toothless' head.

"Close one," said Ragnar as he flew alongside Fishlegs.

The two teams returned to drop the last of the white sheep into their baskets.

"It's all tied up!" Astrid yelled.

"Haglegs and Snotnuts are dead even at twenty five points. Whoever catches the Black Sheep wins!" Stoick announced.

"That's a go on the super-secret plan," Tuffnut whispered to his sister.

Behind them Team Haglegs were discussing where to find the black sheep.

"We gotta find that Black Sheep," said Hiccup.

"But it could be anywhere on the island," said Ragnar.

"I have an idea!" said Fishlegs. "Something Silent Sven said. The Black Sheep always falls into…"

"The well!" Hiccup and Ragnar shouted at the same time.

"Exactly."

"Let's go," said Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Moments later they were at the well. Fishlegs and Meatlug were flying slowly down into the well. Hiccup and Ragnar were hovering over the well waiting for their return.<p>

"That's it, steady girl. Steady," said Fishegls as they entered the well.

"Incoming!" Tuffnut yelled as he and his sister flew over Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Here we go!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I'm here all week! Try the mutton!" Tuffnut yelled.

They passed over Hiccup and Ragnar and they both saw in Barf and Belch's claw was the black sheep.

* * *

><p>Back at the arena, everyone was cheering for Team Snotnuts' victory.<p>

"The winner is Team Snotnuts!" Stoick announced.

The entire crowd then cheered their lungs out.

"We're never going to hear the end of this are we?" said Ragnar as he and Hiccup clapped.

"Nope," Hiccup agreed.

"Snotlout, you are good! Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Snotlout yelled in Hiccup and Ragnar's faces.

"Well, Snotnuts, congratulations," said Hiccup lifting his hand up.

"Hey good game," said Snotlout. "In your one-legged dreams! Ha. ha. ha."

"Oh, the leg thing. That's appropriate," Hiccup muttered.

"You know a little humility wouldn't go amiss," said Ragnar crossing his arms. "Also might I remind you that I have visions of the future in my dreams."

"I've got three words for you two, un-de-feated!" Snotlout yelled.

"Boy, do I enjoy your company," said Hiccup sarcastically.

"Not so fast, Snotlout," said the voice of Fishlegs

They looked up to see Fishlegs and Meatlug landing in the arena. In Fishlegs hand they could plainly see a black sheep.

There were large gasps and everyone turned to the twins, who were standing next to their black sheep.

Tuffnut looked at the black sheep then to the crowd and then back to the black sheep. "Uh-oh."

"What's going on here?" Stoick asked and looked at Silent Sven, who was standing next to him. "Sven?!"

"Oh, there's only one Black Sheep, Stoick," said Silent Sven

"And, it's ours," said Snotlout.

"Yes that's right, you're the real Black Sheep aren't you, little sheepy, little sheepy weepy," said Tuffnut as he rubbed his face against its wool.

When Tuffnut pulled away from the black sheep, his face was covered in black paint and the place where he rubbed the black sheep's wool was white.

The entire crowd began to boo and hiss at Team Snotnuts.

"How could you?!" said Snotlout with false humility. "I am ashamed. I am so sorry, everyone!"

"This was supposed to be quick dry paint, right?" said Tuffnut when he noticed the white patch on the sheep.

"We have a reversal folks!" Astrid yelled. "With the real Black Sheep, the winner is… TEAM HAGLEGS!"

The entire crowd cheered and Toothless fired several plasma blasts into the air as Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs waved.

"You are officially relieved as acting chief," said Stoick as he walked up to his son.

"Oh, thank Thor," said Hiccup in relief. "Dad, it's all yours." He then climbed onto Toothless' back. "Bud, let's get out of here before he changes his mind."

They then flew out of the arena in order to enjoy their victory in peace.

* * *

><p>Back in present time, the Dragon Riders had just finished their story on how Dragon Racing began. They also discovered something unexpected.<p>

"Huh, I guess technically it was Tuffnut who invented this sport, which is disturbing," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, technically it was," said Tuffnut as he and sister were busy trying to pull a sheep out a nearby roof.

"That's, um… embarrassing," said Astrid.

"And unbelievable," Ragnar added.

"Well at least you came up with most of the rules," said Astrid to a disappointed Snotlout.

"Well, this is depressing," said Snotlout slumping down on his Sheep Launcher.

"Look we all played a part in it," said Hiccup sitting down next to him.

"Really? What did I do?" Snotlout asked.

"The cheating, that was all you," Hiccup reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I did cheat!" said Snotlout feeling much better. "No one can take that away from me!"

"Actually, he had no idea what we were doing," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, he wasn't even in on the super-secret plan," Ruffnut added.

"Stop your yammering! Put your back into it, woman," said Tuffnut as they continued to pull the sheep out of the roof.

"How about we all invented Dragon Racing. Can we say that?" Hiccup called out.

"Oh, sure. But it wouldn't be accurate because Snotlout did nothing. Nothing. Zippo. Goose egg," said Tuffnut. "Yeah I said it, it was like he wasn't…"

Tuffnut then got hit in the face by a sheep that was fired from Snotlout's Sheep Launcher and fell off the roof making his sister laugh.

"I did however invent this," said Snotlout gesturing to the Sheep Launcher. "Ha ha. Snotlout."

They then heard a horn in the distance.

"That's right, bud. Race time," said Hiccup.

They all then hopped onto their dragons and flew up into the sky to start the race.

"Hey, target, face this way!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Ingerman family crest!" Fishlegs huffed.

"Woo-hoo!" Astrid yelled.

"I may not have invented this game, but I'm gonna win it!" Snotlout yelled.

"Actually, I foresee my victory," said Ragnar.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Hiccup. He looked down at Toothless. "Toothless, let's take them down. Let's go, bud!"

Together, Hiccup and Toothless then rushed after the rest of racers.

It's amazing if you think about. I never had one vision of Dragon Racing. I guess this means that we all have the power to shape our futures, you just have to make it count, because you've only got one shot.


End file.
